Races
During character creation, a player can choose between 5 different races: human, shadow elf, half orc, cogger, and imp. All of these characters start with different base skills and stats. No equipment is bound to any class, leaving players to play the way they want, no matter what. Humans "Humans are the most abundant race in the realms. While not as quick or strong as other races, Humans are well-rounded and produce an innate skill of magic that makes them formidable foes in any match." Human characters begin with bonuses in magic. They begin with a 5% Magic bonus, meaning every 20 base points added to Magic will result in a bonus 1 point of Magic. Humans begin with 5 points in the Staff, Spell Casting, Attack Magic, Defense Magic, and Charm Magic skills. Their first weapon is a Shortstaff. Shadow Elves "Stealthy and secretive, little is known about Shadow Elves. Relying on bows and haste magic, they will often dispatch their enemies from a distance before the battle has even begun. Shadow Elves begin with bonuses in dexterity and mana. They begin with a 5% movement speed bonus, and a 15 dexterity bonus and mana bonus. Their bonuses are not percentage based like with humans. Shadow Elves begin with 5 points in the Sword, Spear, Bow and Crossbow, and Dual-Wielding skills. Their first weapon is a Short Bow. Half-Orcs "Full-blooded Orcs are little more than vicious, club-wielding beasts that leave a trail of crushed foes behind them. Their half-blood offspring are seldom better. But, while retaining their ancestral strength, there is still hope that Half-Orcs can learn a little magic or swordplay." Half-Orcs begin with bonuses in strength. Their low dexterity and vitality in comparison to their strength makes them glass cannons if not equipped correctly. They begin with 5 points in the Club and Mace, Hammer, Axe, Polearm, and Shield Battle skills. Coggers "Coggers are rumored to be the descendants of a lost civilization that once ruled the realms. While the most powerful secrets of their ancestors are forgotten over time, Coggers still observe the ritual of modifying their bodies with strange machines that enhance their defense and vitality." Coggers are the most sandbox, vanilla race of them all. They begin with 5% extra damage taken and 5% damage reflected, along with a 5% strength boost. While this could be seen as negative, Coggers naturally have a higher vitality and defense. They begin with 5 points in only the Critical Strike skill. Imps "Imps are wonderful tricksters. Their ancestors are rumored to have climbed out of a deep crevasse years ago. Other ancient texts suggest they were summoned from the dimensional plane of fire by a demented sorcerer who tried to enslave them. Through guile and agility the imps overthrew the sorcerer and spread across the land." Imps are similar to Shadow Elves, but lean closer to using magic than their own strength and weapons to fight. They begin with 5 points in the Spear, Critical Strike, Spell Casting, Attack Magic, and Charm Magic skills. Compare and Contrast The table below shows all of the races' base stats side-by-side to provide a view of potential gameplay. *Damage, life, mana, etc. were not shown because of their variability in early game with magical equipment. Notes * Fate began with only the human race, and added the races of shadow elf, half orc, and cogger in Fate: The Traitor Soul. Imps are the new addition of these races in Fate: The Cursed King. * All races begin with three health potions in their hotbar, a town portal scroll, an identify scroll, and a spell pertaining to their race. * All races can be male or female, and has no effect on stats or skills.